the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 48-49
'' < Chapter 47 '' 'Welcome back guys, let’s jump right in! ' ' ' Chapter 48- ' ' Jason woke up to the sound of his door opening. Yawning, he weakly rolled over to see who it was, assuming it to be his nurse. Who he saw instead surprised him more than anything else. “Patricia Williamson,” He said, wondering if he was just hallucinating because of his medicine, or as a side effect of the drug his look-alike gave him. Patricia looked different than she had three years ago, of course; that was to be expected. But he knew it was her… “Hi, Mr. Winkler,” She said nervously, taking a seat. “I’m sorry to wake you. Are you feeling okay?” “I’m just tired.” Jason answered, slowly sitting up. “What brings you here?” Patricia sighed. “I heard you weren’t doing too well…what happened?” “I guess my degenerative illness is just taking over,” He told her, even though that was a lie and he knew it, because his illness was healed. One day when he managed to get in contact with Victor and Mr. Sweet again, he was invited for a friendly chat; during this time, he noticed Victor’s ring, and soon realized that the old man had a Tear of Gold- one of the legends he had discovered during his time studying Egyptian history. So, with no other option, he had stolen it to make himself stop dying. It was fine for a while, until just recently when he ran into some sort of duplicate of his. The duplicate attacked him, and stuck some needle in his arm. Some sort of slow-killing poison. That’s why he was dying now. He wasn’t sure if Patricia would believe it, despite everything she knew about immortality already. So he kept quiet. “Oh.” She said, then added quickly, “You never told me you were dying, Jason.” Jason laughed a little, but his laugh was weak. “I didn’t want to alarm you, Patricia.” “So you betrayed me instead?” There was hurt in her tone, a sense of bitterness he had, of course, expected to hear. “I’m sorry. I had no other choice if I wanted to survive.” Patricia took a deep breath. “Okay. I forgive you.” Jason smiled and looked at her. She had grown up in the two years he had left. He could tell just by the way she spoke to him now. “Can I ask you something?” He nodded. “Where did you go?” Jason took a deep breath. “That is a long story. Actually, there are other things I should be telling you, too. Do you have much time right now?” His former student frowned. “Well…I’ve been pretty busy lately. But I can come back tonight. Would that be okay?” He nodded and told her, “That would be perfect.” Patricia smiled and said, “Okay. I’ll be back tonight. Goodbye, Jason…” She started for the door, paused, and said, “I missed you. See you tonight.” I missed you, too. I’ll see you tonight. '' ''---------- '' “Now, we are back for the food challenge!” Jerome announced, after everyone had gathered. He decided they might as well get this game over with before he and Joy had to leave. “Benji and I will be your hosts, and it is time to see which gentleman can eat more food within ten minutes. Mick or Eddie!” His friend clapped and cheered, pretending to be a real audience even if there were only seventeen of them. “Both have agreed to pile their plate with sandwiches, fruits and pancakes,” Benji added, motioning to Eddie and Mick’s filled plates, identical in both size and substance. “The only condition is that they must eat it fast, and they must not stop until the time is up. Are the contestants ready?” Mick nodded. “Ready.” “Ready.” “Then one…two…three…eat!” As both of them began to scarf down food, Jerome stood by with Benji and murmured to him, “So, who are you betting on?” “Mick.” His co-announcer said. “It’s sort of a requirement for me to bet against Milly in all these events. What about you?” “I’m going with Eddie.” Jerome told him. No way would he support the meat-head. But watching both of them gulp down food, Mick seemed to be in the lead. Annoyed, he looked away from the eating contest and glanced over at his friends gathered around the living room. Wandering over to where Joy was sitting with Mara and Alfie, he asked them what they thought of the competition so far. “Dude, I totally should have been part of this,” Alfie replied. “I totally could have won! Think of it, man! Right, Joy?” Alfie nudged Joy, who just smiled at him and rolled her eyes. He laughed and patted his friend on the back. “Maybe next time, bro.” Then he looked at Mara. The two of them were still barely speaking, despite having made up. “And what do you think, Mara?” “It’s really gross, first of all,” She told him, awkwardly trying to look away from Eddie and Mick. “But I think Mick is going to win.” He sighed and didn’t respond to her. Jerome turned his attention to the clock; they had been eating for seven minutes now. Bored, he turned to Fabian. “So, Rutter. You think Mick or Eddie will win?” Fabian shrugged. “I want to say Mick,” “Of course.” Jerome had to laugh now. Of course Fabian would pick the opposite side. After the three minutes ended, he and Benji called an end to the competition, and it was time to examine who won. Jerome was glad to see that Eddie had put up a good fight- but Campbell had beaten him. “Well, congrats, Mick.” He said flatly. “I guess you won.” Benji smiled and handed him the award, a paper-cut-out blue ribbon with tape on it. Only the best for their winner. Mick proudly accepted the prize, he and Eddie shook hands, and everyone disbanded after that. Jerome automatically went back to Joy, and said slowly, “Time to go, I think.” Joy nodded. “I’ll go get the fake blade from my room.” “I’ll go with you.” After getting their fake treasure, they both left to go find Corbierre or one of his minions. Neither spoke much during this time; there was nothing left to say. ''Bring it on. '' -------------- “Hey,” Fabian stopped practicing his guitar as Eddie came into the bedroom. “How was the food?” His friend just laughed and settled down to rest on his bed. Then he said, “Not bad. But I don’t think I can ever eat another sandwich in my life,” Fabian laughed. “So, dude. Things are getting pretty heavy now, huh?” Despite the sudden change in topic, Fabian understood what Eddie meant. “It’ll be okay,” He told him. “We just need to stay focused…” “It’ll take a lot more than that…I feel like something is going to happen soon.” “Hey, we’ve been through tough problems before,” Fabian pointed out to him. “It’s like you said when we first came together. With all of us, we can make it. We have a team here, Eddie, and we’re not going to fail.” Eddie smiled a little. “I guess you’re right. So, were you working on a song?” Fabian nodded. “Let’s hear it,” He smiled and began to play. “One, two, one two three four…” ----------------- “Congrats on winning,” KT said, as soon as she was alone with Mick. “I knew you’d do it,” Mick laughed. “Thanks. It was fun, yeah?” “Oh yeah. And a bit gross.” With a smile, he gave her a small punch, so she decided to give him one back. They kept it up until both were laughing too much to continue. Then Mick asked her, “So this morning you said that Jerome had done something to Mara, right? What was it?” KT was caught off guard. She still wasn’t sure if she was the right person to tell him… but she didn’t want to disappoint him. “He cheated on her.” “What?!” Mick got up from the couch they were on so quickly that it made her jump. “I’m going to kill that guy!” “Wait, Mick…” But it was too late. He already stormed out of the room, and KT found no choice but to chase him. “Mick, hold on. You don’t want to do this. It really won’t be good.” “Yeah, but Jerome deserves it! The creep…” KT sighed. She could tell that there was an ulterior motive to his anger. He wanted to defend Mara- he wanted to make Mara like him. The realization stung, but she didn’t let it show. “I think he already got punished for it.” Mick shook his head seriously. “Not enough…” He continued storming away, and she continued chasing after him… though she knew there was nothing she could do. ----------------- “So, why have you two decided to give us our blade?” Eddie2 asked, when that world’s Joy and Jerome had both been brought to him by Sweety2. It was Jerome who answered. “We are tired of how pathetic and weak Sibuna is.” “We know we could achieve much more with you,” Joy added on, with a small smirk on her face. “That’s why we want to help you.” Eddie’s counterpart looked at the blade curiously. “I see. You two are smart, even if you do come from this goody-two-shoe world. So you really wish to join us?” He stood up, set the blade down for Corbierre to get later, and walked in a circle around the two as they both nodded. “Alright. So you wouldn’t mind if I gave you two a little test,” He gave a small, but evil smile after he said that. Sure, they both seemed promising, but if they would betray their friends like that, who’s to say they wouldn’t betray him when all was said and done? Besides, he liked messing around with his underlings anyways. “Not at all,” Joy said swiftly. “Bring it on.” He smirked at them and said, “Great. Then tell me… which member of your sorry little team had the magic that knocked out Rufus the other day?” It was time to find out which loser he would get to school on spell-casting. “Alfie.” Jerome answered, with only a small hesitation. Eddie2 laughed. “Lewis, huh? Interesting…alright, I believe you two…for now.” He picked up the blade and pointed it at them. “But if either of you decide to betray us, or question command, we will make your punishment swift and painful. Got it?” Both of them nodded; and both looked nervous now. He loved it. “You may go.” Joy and Jerome left and he started laughing, picking up the magic book and flipping through in excitement. “Ah, I’ll see you later, Alfie. And we’ll see who the real magician is.” Chapter 49- It was a little after sundown as Joy made her way home with Jerome. The darkness was just beginning to set in, and it was just a bit creepy. “So why did you tell him that Alfie had magic?” Joy asked him. He sighed and shrugged. “We needed to tell him someone, and I couldn’t say Willow, and Alfie does magic tricks, so…it came out.” She sighed, too. “How do you think we did?” “He said he trusted us, right? We couldn’t have done ''too bad,” Joy was about to reply, when she saw a shape moving in the darkness. Tense, she grabbed onto Jerome’s arm. “Did you see that?” “See what?” She watched carefully. “There it is again!” Jerome frowned. “Who do you think it is?” “It has to be the person caught on camera that night…come on. We can catch them.” “Joy…” “You scared, Jerome?” He swallowed and said, “No way! I’m not chicken…” Joy rolled her eyes and said, “Great. Now let’s go.” Both of them began to chase after the mysterious person. They weren’t especially fast; it wasn’t hard to catch up to them. And then Jerome tackled them to the ground. “Get off me, slimeball!” “Patricia?” Joy asked, as Rufus stood up. Her friend picked herself up and muttered, “Yeah, it’s me…” “Why are you dressed like that?” Jerome asked. “What are you doing?” “It’s kind of hard to explain. But…It’s sort of a new thing I’ve been doing. Sneaking out to go on personal missions…” Joy shared a look with her boyfriend in disbelief. “So you’ve been sneaking around in dark clothes and a mask trying to solve this thing on your own?” She asked. Patricia nodded. “Just don’t tell anyone.” Joy smiled at her friend and said, without hesitation, “I won’t.” She knew this was important for her, even if she didn’t understand the reasoning behind it or why it really mattered. They both hugged. “Thank you.” But Jerome didn’t agree so quickly, and asked, “What’s with the secret keeping, Trixie? Why should we cover for you?” Patricia stared at him. “Like you’ve never gone sneaking around before, Jerome?” “That’s not relevant,” Joy’s boyfriend smiled. “Fine. I’m just…I’m just tired of feeling like I’m overlooked, or… never getting to do anything! These are my chances to be free and try to do…something on my own.” “I see.” Jerome said, and then added, “Yeah, I think I can keep this secret. But you better do something amazing, Patricia, or I might regret this.” Joy rolled her eyes and gave him a small nudge. “Come on, let her be.” “What? I did say I’ll help her,” Patricia’s smile grew wider. “Thanks.” “Yeah, yeah. So, where are you off to tonight?” “The hospital. Jason is there.” After some small silence, her friend added, “The real one.” Jerome laughed. “Ah, sneaking out to see your teacher-crush, huh?” “Shut up, Jerome,” she rolled her eyes. “Go on then,” Joy laughed, giving her a small nudge like she gave Jerome. “You don’t want to keep him waiting.” Patricia smiled again, and once again, they both hugged. And then her friend was off and running, pausing to shout out, “Thanks again guys!” Before moving on. After she left, it was silent again. Joy sighed and grabbed Jerome’s hand. “Come on. We should get home…” -------------- “So, do you still do magic?” Piper was asking him. Alfie nodded and smiled. “Oh yeah, I’m getting better. Would you like to see?” This was the first time he and Piper had gotten to hang out since she arrived, and he liked it, even if he still had a few feelings for her. It was a little break from the daily drama, and was more relaxing… Until a few moments later, when Willow showed up. “Squeeee! Are you doing magic? I want to see!” His girlfriend took a seat near Piper, who just smiled at her politely like he expected. “Alright.” He smiled at her, too, because yes, part of him was genuinely glad to see her. It was the other side of him, the side that was worried about his feelings for her that wanted to protest. He picked up a deck of cards and prepared his trick. “Now, this one is a pretty challenging one, so pay attention…” The girls did as he asked, and he completed the trick. “And now, are these your cards?” He asked, “magically” picking up each of their cards in both of his hands. “You did get better,” Piper told him, with a grin. Alfie handed her the card she had- the nine of spades- and wondered if she still had the card from before. She still recognizes my talent… '' Willow didn’t seem to notice his small moment with Piper, and just said, “That was so cool! We can be a magic couple!” He laughed and gave her back her card as well, the six of hearts. “I’d like that. We’d be famous!” The three of them all laughed about it, and then he prepared to move on to his next trick, when there was a loud thud outside of the door… ------------ “I’m glad to see you both made it back okay,” Eddie told them, Jerome just gave a tired smile and said, “All in a day’s work, Miller.” He was ready to unwind, watch some movie with Alfie, and get some rest. But that’s when someone burst into the room. “I know what you did, Clark!” He slowly turned to face Mick, Joy stepping back a bit. Eddie stood up cautiously. Mick was angry, and Jerome knew it. But he was too exhausted to care. “Mind telling me what, Campbell?” Rather than a response, his rival gave a rather civilized answer. He lashed out and next thing he knew, Mick’s fist had collided with his jaw. He tasted blood. Staggering backwards, as both Eddie and Joy scrambled out of the way, he tried to fall back against the couch as Mick went in for another blow. “Mick, stop it!” Joy urged, but it didn’t work, as now Jerome was on the floor as Mick went in for a kick to his ribs. Angered, Jerome stood up. “Fine, mate, but you asked for it.” He took a swing and nailed his enemy in the stomach. Mick was too slow to react, so he took the chance to kick him in the shin. It wasn’t long before both of them were on the floor, rolling around and pummeling each-other. There was blood, and Jerome’s vision was starting to get blurry. But he didn’t want to stop fighting. No, this was coming for a while. And he was glad to finally get to settle things with the meathead. He wasn’t sure how long he had been fighting until he felt someone pull him away from Mick as he thrashed around. “Stop it! Jerome, stop.” It was Joy. Jerome stopped fighting and took a deep breath. Now that he was out of the fight, he began to process the pain from his injuries. It hurt like hell… But at least Mick was hurting too, which satisfied him. Or did it? The fight was over, and now the dull pleasure he felt in harming his rival had been replaced with a feeling of doubt. He looked at Mick, slowly picking himself up, saying something to Alfie, who had been the one to restrain him from the fight. Jerome now noticed all the eyes that were looking at him. Joy and Alfie. Eddie. Piper and Willow. KT. Fabian. Mara. “What were you two doing?” Mara asked, as he painfully picked himself up off the ground. “Maybe you should ask the meathead,” Jerome mumbled. It hurt to talk. Mara turned to Mick. “Mick, what happened here?” “I found out that he cheated on you,” Mick said, still sounding angry but also sounding exhausted. “So I thought I’d do something about that.” Of course this was about that cheating thing. He sighed and waited for Mara to say something. Something about how he deserved it because she somehow still hated him for it after all this time. “Mick, that’s…really sweet, but… I’m over it. It’s really okay…” “But Mara…” Apparently realizing that these kinds of conversations should not happen with a room full of watching people, Mara said, “Come on. Let’s get you some bandages, and we’ll talk in my room. Okay?” She led his rival out the door, and soon after, Alfie said, “Come on, bro. Let’s fix you up, too.” “Thanks, dude.” Joy and Alfie both led him to the bathroom so he could wash off the blood. Seeing himself in his mirror made him realize how bad the fight got. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and a bunch of bruises- and that was just his face. As Joy got him some ice, Alfie stayed with him. “Look at you… if that’s not a face that will terrify those counterparts, I don’t know what is.” Jerome had to laugh. It was painful, but still. “You’re looking at your own reflection, Alfie. Sorry about that.” Alfie grinned and said, “Then watch out, Corbierre. Alfie’s coming to getcha!” ------------------ “So you were just hiding out in London all this time?” Patricia asked him, both surprised and disappointed because of how close he had been the whole time. “Well, I wouldn’t call it hiding, Patricia. I just had to find a new job.” “But why? I thought you liked teaching,” “I do. I just didn’t want to teach at Amun, anymore…” That stung for some reason. Why did he dislike the school? Was it Victor? Rufus? His failed relationship with Miss Robinson? Was it ''her? “Oh.” “Look, I’m really sorry I left, Patricia. I just thought it would be better that way.” Patricia took a small breath. “It’s okay. I just…thought you were dead or something.” It was weird talking about his situation the same way she had thought about Joy’s. They were completely different situations! Weren’t they? Jason sighed and awkwardly tried to sit up in his bed. “Now…is there anything else you wanted to know?” It seemed like he was asking her something else- like he was expecting her to have been thinking something that she wasn’t. “No.” Well that answer wasn’t true, there was something she was kind of thinking, and that was about the two of them. But there was no way she’d ever bring that question up. Even if it was just to know how much he actually did care about her, and if any of that went away when he joined Victor. “Well then. I guess I have a question for you now.” Patricia shrugged. “What?” “How much did I miss when I was gone?” Not as interesting as she had been expecting. Still, there was going to be a lot to tell him. “Well, okay. There was the time where…” She continued talking to him all night, telling him everything. From Eddie, to Mara’s near expulsion, to her'' own'' near expulsion, to graduation. Everything except for the Sibuna parts. She didn’t feel like she was ready to trust him again completely. But despite this, when she had to leave, Patricia already knew she would come back the next night. I finally found you, Jason, and I don’t want to lose you again. '' '…Interesting chapter, huh? Thanks for reading, and we’ll see you back here tomorrow! ' '' '' ''Chapter 50 > '' ' ''' Category:Blog posts